Picture Prompts
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: XiXi Scarlett is starting up another story! GASP! And she's taking pictures and writing oneshots that could've taken place to make those pictures possible! DOUBLE GASP! And she's actually planning on having an array of genres that include but aren't limited to romance, humor, drama, and thriller! TRIPLE GASP! And I should stop writing like this! Aw, okay...


Author's Note: Welcome to another work from XiXi Scarlett! Welcome back, if you've read previous works of mine! I'm glad to have all of you here! ^w^

Okay, reason for why the heck I'm starting up ANOTHER story: Wellll, I currently have writer's block for my other stuff (CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!). Yeah. It sucks. And I am now obsessed with an app I downloaded a while ago called 'High School Hero'. I. Am. Obsessed. Especially since I have a bunch of new Hetalia friends on there~! We have America, Canada, Hungary, Prussia (ME!), Russia, France, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Ireland (I don't think he counts because he doesn't talk to us much), Spain (well, we used to. At least, that's what I've been told), Italy, Germany, England, Taiwan, Belarus, Norway, Finland, and I believe that's it. ^^ I feel terrible if I forgot anybody, but that's who we have that I remember. The 'world meetings' we have on there are craaaazy. I'm not even kidding. And I know America has a FanFiction account, so...hi, America~! If you're reading this~!

And another reason why I'm starting this is because school's starting soon, and I want to have something I'll be able to update any time. Since this is 'Picture Prompts', I will be writing short stories that might have inspired a picture that I have on my iPod. Yep~ And since I seem to be getting loads more pictures each day (thanks to certain Hetalians out there .), I probably won't run out anytime soon. :3

Ren-Kyo: Are you done yet, XiXi-dono?

RIGHT! If you read that whole author's note, I LOVE YOU. I don't own Hetalia~

Read on~

**IN THE PICTURE: Prussia is holding a neko!Austria.**

The day wasn't even normal when it started. Austria just _knew _that something was wrong when Prussia's annoying bird flew in the room with a note in its beak. Gilbird being there was normal. It's just the fact that Austria had the sudden urge to chase after it was what made things seem a little..._off_.

Austria had decided to just brush it off, though, and continue on with his day after tossing the note in the trash without even reading it (not like that was abnormal). The rest of the morning seemed pretty ordinary. It was when Austria went for his afternoon piano playing things went wrong.

First, Austria found that the piano was slowly getting taller and taller, and that his clothes were getting looser and looser. Then when he had reached up to smack himself in the head (in an attempt to rouse himself from this absurd dream), he saw that he no longer had a hand, but a white paw instead. And when he had yelped in surprise, he didn't hear his normal voice. He heard a meow.

Muttering as much as a cat can mutter to itself, Austria crawled out from his now too-big clothes and rolled his eyes. This was probably some stupid dream that he was going to wake up from any moment moment now, as he had realized that he was dreaming. Any normal person would know that once you are aware that you are dreaming, you will soon wake from the dream.

Moments later, Austria horrifyingly realized that he was, indeed, a cat. He flicked an ear in annoyance, flinching momentarily at the new feeling of being able to move his own ears at new angles. He quietly padded down the hallway, hoping that neither Hungary nor Kugelmugel would spot him. He had no idea how he was going to get back to being a normal person and was currently racking his brain to search for an answer. He was starting to get slightly worried about whether or not his country had been affected.

Just when Austria reached the end of the hallway, he remembered that he would have no way to get out of his own house. Cats can't exactly open doors. He could try and climb through an open window, but dismissed that as a useless idea when he recalled that windows weren't usually left open. There was a possibility that he could try and crawl through the vents until he reached the one that led outside, but there was no way he could even get up high to a vent opening, let alone open the vent itself.

Austria let out an accidental _mrrow! _of surprise when he felt the floor disappearing from under him. His glasses that had surprisingly stayed on during the whole transformation clattered to the floor. He soon found himself looking into violet eyes that belonged to Kugelmugel.

"Oh, how cute," the micro nation said flatly. "It seems that Austria has gotten a cat, hasn't he? Hungary won't like that very much. So how about I take you to my room for now?"

Austria couldn't do much to respond, so he just blinked. Kugelmugel then proceeded to carry the former country to his room, just as he said he would. He rushed past Hungary and closed and locked the door quickly before setting Austria on the bed. Kugelmugel threw open his drawer and began to shift through various fabrics before pulling out a red ribbon that had a white stripe down the middle. He slipped a little bell on the ribbon and approached Austria with it.

"This isn't going to hurt you, okay, kitty? I promise," the artist said softly, slowly tying the ribbon into a bow around Austria's neck.

Austria attempted to meow in protest, but ended up giving in. A few moments after that, there was a faint calling of Kugelmugel's name in the distance.

"I'll be right back, kitty," Kugelmugel promised, standing up from his place on the floor where he was trying to get Austria to play with a piece of string. He headed to the door and opened it.

Austria took this as his chance to escape. He bolted out of the room with his new speed just as Kugelmugel was slipping out the door. He quickly snatched up his glasses in his mouth as he passed them, amazed at how he could do that without having to stop. Luckily for him, the front door was open just enough for Austria to be able to squeeze through.

It was almost too good to be true. He was sure that he would have to do something to be able to have the door open! Oh, well. He was free to go now! Austria sure wasn't complaining. He kept sprinting, not even sure where he was going. After a while, Austria stopped near a somewhat familiar house for a moment to catch his breath.

"Meow!" Austria exclaimed in response to a recent gunshot. He suddenly realized whose house he was near.

"GET OUT, YA DAMNED CAT!" Switzerland yelled. "I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU!"

Austria stood frozen where he was for a moment, thinking Switzerland couldn't see him from there. After more gunshots, Austria decided to get out and started sprinting once more. Down the sidewalk he went, going faster and faster with his glasses still in his mouth until he bumped into something. Or more like someone.

"Well, look at this, Gilbird!"

Once again, Austria was lifted from the ground. This time, he tried to struggle, but quickly gave up. If Austria knew anything about Prussia, it was that a few scratches wouldn't make him let go of a cat.

Prussia examined Austria. "Hey, Gilbird, doesn't this cat remind you of someone that we know? Kesesesese~!"

Austria resumed squirming and meowing as he tried to get himself released from Prussia's grasp, but his efforts were fruitless. Prussia held Austria and laughed as if it were all his doings. And Austria had no doubt that Prussia had something to do with this.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Austria!" Prussia snickered, obviously pleased with himself. He smirked as Austria once more tried to struggle, but added, "Don't worry. It'll wear off soon."

Author's Note: Meh, this is kinda stupid in my opinion, but I'm proud of it. If that makes sense, I guess xD. Annnywaaay, if any of my fellow HSH countries are reading this, send the awesome me a review. And if you have no idea what I meant by 'fellow HSH countries' and are terribly confused, send me a review anyway. I'll definitely be writing more soon~

-XiXi Scarlett


End file.
